


Bad Day

by Ailette



Category: Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou
Genre: Imported, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailette/pseuds/Ailette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if Yuuki's day hadn't been bad enough already, Makoto also has to go missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

Running up the stairs two at a time, Yuuki is just tired of this day already. First those bastards just waltzed into their school – their _home ground_ – then the news about accepting rich little princesses into their school and after meeting said brats, to top it all off, Makoto had gone missing. 

He jumps the last few stairs up in one go. Honestly, the teacher probably won’t even notice that someone is missing so Makoto is hardly going to get into trouble, but right now it’s still lunch break and no matter how loud and hyper the others are around him, it doesn’t feel right when his partner isn’t next to him. So far, Makoto hasn’t turned up in any of their usual places, but Yuuki’s reluctant to even consider any bad scenarios before he hasn’t checked every last one of them. Pushing open the door to the school’s roof, he glances around and almost steps back inside again when he spots the shadow of someone hiding behind the corner. He grins. Makoto had always sucked at hide and seek.

Sprinting over, his grin turns up a notch when he turns the corner and his eyes meet those of the boy he’s been looking for; sitting on the ground and squinting up at him, looking displeased with the world in general.

“ _What’s up_?”  Yuuki asks cheerfully in English, too happy to have found him to try and make himself sound sympathetic.

Makoto pulls a face. “You know I don’t understand English.”

Yuuki grins. “ _You understand when it’s most important_ ,” he says, again, in English, just to tease him a little.

The other boy crosses his arms over his chest and looks away as he mutters, “I bet those little girls will be really impressed by it though, so good for you.”

Yuuki sighs, leaning down a little to grab Makoto by the collar and pull him up so their eye to eye. He’s getting a feeling that he knows what this is about.

“And why would I care about any girls,” he asks, easily switching back to Japanese before he pulls Makoto a little closer still to fit their mouths together. Makoto hardly reciprocates, so he tries a little harder, nibbling at the other’s lips and deepening the kiss to make his point clear.

Makoto is flushed by the time they part, but he’s still avoiding Yuuki’s gaze. “But we’re only doing _this_ ‘cause there are no girls around.”

It’s a distorted repeat of something that was said months and months ago when they first found themselves in a similar situation, but to Yuuki, those words had already been empty then and right now they just serve to make him angry.

He snarls and presses forward, using his hold on Makoto to forcefully throw him up against the brick wall behind him. He’s usually calmer, never the one between them to snap first, but he’s just spend the better part of his lunch break running back and forth across the entire school grounds in search of this _idiot_ instead of fooling around with the others while simply enjoying lunch and – yes, enemies, girls, bad day and all.

Makoto only looks surprised for a second when the air is pushed out of him at the impact, but when Yuuki’s arm comes up to press painfully hard against his throat, his expression changes to something else entirely. He reaches up automatically, eyes widening when Yuuki doesn’t let up again after a moment. He tries to gasp for air, feeling the last of it being pressed out of him. His hands frantically begin to claw at his friend’s arm, to no avail. The other’s eyes are glinting dangerously when he leans in to kiss Makoto again; but it’s completely different from before. He carelessly (or maybe it’s on purpose) bites down on Makoto’s lower lip to gain entrance to his mouth and kiss him hungrily, shoving his tongue inside in a way that speaks more of anger than affection.  

Makoto’s lungs are already burning and his attempt to get Yuuki’s arm to move and allow him to breathe is getting more and more frenetic, but Yuuki doesn’t let himself be hurried. They’re usually evenly matched in strength, but here Makoto is at a clear disadvantage and can do nothing but whimper in the back of his throat as Yuuki continuous to ravish his mouth and steal away the last bit of his breath. His head is starting to pulse, a dull throbbing pain that makes his eyes water.

Only when Makoto’s grip on his arm turns from a forceful clutching to a feeble tugging, does Yuuki finally pull back and even that only after a last harsh bite to the other’s lips in parting. He also moves his arm, just enough to allow the other boy to take in the desperately needed lungful of air. His throat is burning and he’s coughing before he can even breathe in properly for a second time. It hurts and for a second he’s sure that he’s going to pass out right then and there, his vision swimming.  But somehow he stays more or less upright against the wall and forces more oxygen into his lungs, ignoring the pain.

They’re glaring at each other, Makoto looking no less threatening than his partner just because he’s still panting and gasping, his mouth an angry swollen red. The next moment, it’s Makoto who’s pulling Yuuki close again to resume the kiss, less one-sided but even more fierce, giving as good as he’s got.  The other boy’s cap falls to the ground when Makoto buries his hands in the soft brown strands of hair, tugging on them in an attempt to make him come even closer when they’re already chest to chest.

“There’s no one else who can keep up with me,” Yuuki murmurs against his lips, licking them as if he wants to make up for the overly rough treatment they received just a minute ago.

Makoto moves his head minimally in what could have been a nod and  says in a raspy voice, “’Cause we’re the best partners,” before he sucks the others tongue back into his mouth and prevents them both from speaking just a little longer.

The school bell rings, but neither of them is willing to move just yet, as heated kissing turns more and more languid.

 

“Okay now?” Yuuki asks, his arms around his partner’s shoulders and meeting his eyes with a worried look on his face.

Makoto’s eyes wander until they come to rest on Yuuki’s neck and suddenly, a grin breaks out on his face as he looks up again. “Yeah.”

No one comments on them coming to class late, together, or looking a little roughened up. It’s nothing unusual.

 

((( The more surprising it is, when just a few days later, as they’re walking back into the now split classroom after similar break activities, all the girls (and Satoshi) are clearly _staring_ at them and blushing.  Yuuki turns to quirk an eyebrow at his partner, who thoughtfully reaches out to tug Yuuki’s collar down a little further but otherwise only grins brightly at him before sitting down.  Shouhei-san is laughing and whistling and Tatsuya, looking worried, turns to Tetsuya to quietly ask something with a nod in their direction. The other boy looks clearly amused and leans over to whisper something in their leader’s ear, which in turn makes him gasp and go beet red.

The commotion continues until Maya eventually takes pity on him and hands over a small pocket mirror, gesturing towards his neck. Yuuki frowns before he accepts it and takes a look at himself. At first he doesn’t see anything. When he does, it finally makes sense. There’s a _very_ visible fresh hickey present on the skin of his neck and when he turns to Makoto, the other boy is happily flipping through his English text book, looking way too pleased with himself and not caring that it’s not even the right book for this lesson. He obviously isn’t worried about any of the girls anymore.)))

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted at http://ailette.livejournal.com/73463.html)


End file.
